703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
The Challenge: Battle of the Seasons
is the first season of 703 Network's The Challenge! It is a game based of the reality television series, MTV The Challenge. Format There will be ten teams of two. Each team will represent a season of 703's Survivor. Every episode there will be a challenge in which one team will win and become the Power Team. The team that came in last in the challenge and the a team of the Power Team's choosing will be sent to the arena. Over the season there will be four different arenas the contestants will encounter. Whichever pair looses the arena will be eliminated while the winning pair will remain safe. After only 3 teams remain the final challenge will begin. After the challenge is over the winner, runner-up and second runner-up will be announced. Moderators Contestants | } |ThomasSaxby "Thomas" |} |} Episode Guide }None ! rowspan="2" |'Rotating Puzzle' | rowspan="2" bgcolor="red" style="color: white;" |'Team PNG' | rowspan="2" bgcolor="orange" style="color: white;" |'Team IDS' |- | bgcolor="red" style="color: white;" |'Team PNG' |- !2 !Hexagon | bgcolor="green" style="color: white;" |'Team Tokelau' | bgcolor="black" style="color: white;" |'Team Siem Reap' | bgcolor="purple" style="color: white;" |'Team Antarctica' !703 Trivia | bgcolor="purple" style="color: white;" |'Team Antarctica' | bgcolor="black" style="color: white;" |'Team Siem Reap' |- !3 !Scattergories | bgcolor="purple" style="color: white;" |'Team Antarctica' | bgcolor="white" style="color: black;" |'Team Italy' | bgcolor="red" style="color: white;" |'Team PNG' !Stairway to Hell | bgcolor="red" style="color: white;" |'Team PNG' | bgcolor="white" style="color: black;" |'Team Italy' |- !4 !Troll-lol-lol | bgcolor="yellow" |'Team Australia' | bgcolor="hotpink" style="color: white;" |'Team Japan' | bgcolor="blue" style="color: white;" |'Team Socotra' !Shape Inlay | bgcolor="blue" style="color: white;" |'Team Socotra' | bgcolor="hotpink" style="color: white;" |'Team Japan' |- !5 !A Dog For All Seasons | bgcolor="red" style="color: white;" |'Team PNG' | bgcolor="blue" style="color: white;" |'Team Socotra' | bgcolor="purple" style="color: white;" |'Team Antarctica' !300 Piece Puzzle | bgcolor="purple" style="color: white;" |'Team Antarctica' | bgcolor="blue" style="color: white;" |'Team Socotra' |- !6 !Epic Coaster | style="color: white;" bgcolor="red" |'Team PNG' | bgcolor="yellow" |'Team Australia' | style="color: white;" bgcolor="green" |'Team Tokelau' !The Challenge Trivia | bgcolor="yellow" |'Team Australia' | style="color: white;" bgcolor="green" |'Team Tokelau' |- !7 !Face Morph | bgcolor="yellow" |'Team Australia' | bgcolor="purple" style="color: white;" |'Team Antarctica' | style="color: white;" bgcolor="red" |'Team PNG' !Stairway to Hell | style="color: white;" bgcolor="red" |'Team PNG' | bgcolor="purple" style="color: white;" |'Team Antarctica' |- !8 !Finale | bgcolor="grey" style="color: white;" |'Team Mongolia' | colspan="5" |''2nd Place: Team Australia; 3rd Place: Team PNG'' |} Challenge Progress } |- | bgcolor="green" | !Tokelau |6th | bgcolor="grey" | | bgcolor="SpringGreen" |'WIN' | bgcolor="grey" | |2nd | bgcolor="grey" | |4th | bgcolor="grey" | |4th | bgcolor="grey" | | bgcolor="Gold" |2nd | bgcolor="Fuchsia" |'ELIM' | colspan="3" |- | bgcolor="blue" | !Socotra |2nd | bgcolor="grey" | |5th | bgcolor="grey" | |2nd | bgcolor="grey" | | bgcolor="Gold" |2nd | bgcolor="DeepSkyBlue" |'WIN' | bgcolor="coral" |''6th'' | bgcolor="Fuchsia" |'ELIM' | colspan="5" |- | bgcolor="hotpink" | !Japan |7th | bgcolor="grey" | |7th | bgcolor="grey" | |2nd | bgcolor="grey" | | bgcolor="coral" |''7th'' | bgcolor="Fuchsia" |'ELIM' | colspan="7" |- | bgcolor="white" | !Italy |4th | bgcolor="grey" | |8th | bgcolor="grey" | | bgcolor="coral" |''8th'' | bgcolor="Fuchsia" |'ELIM' | colspan="9" |- | bgcolor="black" | !Siem Reap |5th | bgcolor="grey" | | bgcolor="coral" |''9th'' | bgcolor="Fuchsia" |'ELIM' | colspan="11" |- | bgcolor="orange" | !Isla Del Sol | bgcolor="coral" |''9th'' | bgcolor="Fuchsia" |'ELIM' | colspan="13" |} : This team was was safe. : This team did not participate in this challenge. : This team won the Main Challenge. : This team got last place in the main challenge. : This team was safe in the main challenge but was later voted in to the Arena by the Power Team. : This team won the Arena. : This team was eliminated at the Arena. : This team won TC: BOTS. : This team was the runner-up for TC: BOTS. : This team was the second runner-up for TC: BOTS. Links Forum Board